beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Anderson/Traits
Physical Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherit supernatural physical prowess of both vampires and werewolves. Their abilities enhance with age, blood consumption, and due to their werewolf heritage. They also possess a wide array of additional abilities including: *'Super Strength' - Hybrids are stronger than werewolves and vampires. Because of their vampire and werewolf heritage their abilities get stronger with age. Their wolf form boosts their power. Older vampires may be stronger and more challenging for many newborn hybrids. However, if a hybrid fights a vampire closer to their age range, the hybrid will win. Ray Sutton (a dying transitioning, unsuccessful hybrid) was shown to be very strong and nearly killed Damon until Stefan saved him. *'Super Speed' - Hybrid's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any werewolf or vampire. Hybrids can use this ability in human or wolf form. As with strength, this attribute increases as they get older upon being sired. *'Super Agility' - Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses '- Hybrids have superior sight, hearing, smell, taste, and any other senses. *'Super Durability -' Hybrids can bear a lot of trauma and hardly ever get tired or fatigued. *'Enhanced Healing Factor' - Hybrids have the combined healing capabilities of both vampires and werewolves, rendering them practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. *'Mind Compulsion' - A Hybrid can compel the minds of humans. They cannot compel anyone on vervain though. Klaus can compel non-original vampires, hybrids and humans. *'Immortality '- Like vampires a hybrid stops aging the moment they transition. *'Dream Manipulation' - Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like vampires. The hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Transformation Control '- Hybrids have the ability to transform at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They still, however, have no control of their actions as wolves when transformed. This is most likely since a transforming hybrid would cause even more damage than a transforming werewolf if the transformation was involuntary. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their wolf forms. **'Lycanthrope Enhancement '- Hybrids are capable of using their wolf features to further supplement their abilities. **'Hybrid Claws' - Hybrids can grow claws from their nails, even well they are still in their human form, it is unknown how sharp a hybrid claws are, when Klaus was still in Tyler's body, it was shown that a hybrid's claws are sharp enough to penetrate a hybrid's very durable skin, and is able to rip another hybrid's heart out. **'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. Hybrid bites takes effect quicker than a werewolf bites. Werewolf venom is always at a hybrid's disposal unlike werewolves themselves which produce them during full moons. *'Daytime Walking' - Since hybrids are capable of consuming food other than blood due to their werewolf heritage, they do not have the weaknesses regarding sunlight nature caused vampires to suffer from. They can move around during the day and in the sun without the use a day walking ring. *'Immunity to Silver '- Due to their werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect a hybrid. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. WeaknessesEdit *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Vervain' - Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. They can't compel anyone on vervain. This is because it is common knowledge among people, who know of the existence of vampires, that vervain weakens vampires, and nature let them have this disadvantage in case they're mistakenly identified as such. *'Wolfsbane' - Hybrids are affected by wolfsbane like werewolves. This is to ensure they're kept in check if they're ever identified as werewolves. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of hybrids to explode, it can also kill them as well. *'Hybrid Bloodline -' If Klaus dies, then all the hybrids will die along with him. *'Wooden Stakes' - Stakes can hurt hybrids and neutralize them but it wont kill them. *'Hunter's Curse '- If a hybrid kills a member of The Brotherhood of the Five then they will be tormented by the hunter until they kill themselves or if the hunter is replaced then they will be free of torment. *'White Oak Ash Dagger - '''Since hybrids are part vampire it can be assumed that if they are daggered by this weapon they will die like every other vampire. *'The Cure - '''If a hybrid takes the cure he/she will go back to the life of suffering as a werewolf transforming on the night of the full moon.